This invention relates to an electronic device which has a case, a printed circuit board disposed in the case, and an electrical connector mounted on the printed circuit board for connecting the printed circuit board with an external circuit or apparatus, and particularly, to the device having a structure mounting the printed circuit board and the electrical connector within the case.
In the prior art device, the printed circuit board is directly fixed to the case. While, the electrical connector is fixed to the printed circuit board but is not directly fixed to the case.
In the prior art device, the printed circuit board is often unfortunately deformed by an external force caused when a receptacle (not shown) as a mating connector is fitted to the connector. This is because the connector is fixed directly to the printed circuit board and indirectly to the case.
Furthermore, a position of the connector in relation to the case is determined in dependence upon positional relations between the connector and the printed circuit board and between the printed circuit board and the case, so that the relative position of the connector arise in accordance with, for example, dimensional precision of the connector, the printed circuit board, and the case. This means that the prior art electronics device cannot insure a reliable and excellent water proof in application on a water-proof type device wherein a packing is used for sealing a clearance left between the case and the receptacle mated into the connector. The clearance varies in response to variation of the position of the connector in relation to the case. That is, the precision of the clearance is dependent on the assembling precision of four components, that is, the case, the receptacle, the connector, and the printed circuit board. The assembling precision increased requires to increase the dimensional precision of each of the components. This results in a high or expensive cost of the electronic device.